The Damned
by Nightingale2004
Summary: United they stand, divided they fall. House Mikaelson, always and forever. That was until four new players changed the game forever.
1. Prologue

Hope Mikaelson was only seven when she ran away from home and became a figure in society. She became a mother figure to some, cousin to three,and a leader and queen to New Orleans. but what happens when the family that abandoned her and her cousins returns. Armed with her family by her side, an army of supernatural creatures waiting on her command and most of all her role in the supernatural world, watch as Hope Mikaelson transforms into a tribred queen. Mikaelson versus Mikaelson, family against family, daughter versus father, and king versus queen. in a race against time, instincts, and humanity, read about the battle for the crown. New Orleans is going to war yet again.

 _"This city would have seen you dead. I will have it your home. every soul who wishes you harm will be struck down. I promise you that, as sure as my blood runs in you veins, you will return to me."_

\- Klaus Mikaelson on Hope

 _" you left me with nothing. You abandoned me, left me to raise myself while my so called mother spent all her time looking for a cure. And during all this I realized you dumped a kingdom on me. You may be my blood, but you are not my father or family."_

\- Hope Mikaelson to Klaus

 _" She raised us. She took care of us. She loves us.She gave us a reason to live. She is more of a parent then any of you have been. She is our family. And God help anyone or disrespects my or Hope's family."_

\- Ella Mikaelson with her cousins on Hope


	2. Do unto others, before they do unto you

A dark shadowy figure stood at the top of the balcony, the figure shrouded in darkness and mystery looked out at her kingdom. Humans shrieking with laughter, some looked heartbroken, some looked determined to start a new life. She let a small smirk grace her angelic features, humans were amusing to her, it amazed her how ignorant many of the people are. How ignorant of how they literally walked into their deaths without a clue, by just visiting here.

Hope Mikaelson continued to look at her kingdom, when she felt something shift in the air. A small change. She could have simply ignored it, but something felt off about their presents. Something threatening. See as part witch, she can do normal magic and what not, so she thought "why not make a spell, that tells me if any supernatural being comes to my town." And so, she did.

Usually the people to New Orleans are not aware of their heritage if they are a witch, some have not broken their curse yet, if they are a werewolf. But vampires, vampires get a little too cocky and a little to brave. that she usually lets her army work out and if it gets worse and brings the attention to her, she usually lets out her wrath on them and nobody wants to face the queen of New Orlean's wrath.

Hope stiffens at the alert and snarls lowly. How dare they come back to her town after abandoning her and New Orleans.

The tribred suddenly feels a present behind her, a familiar one. A fearful and nervous one.

The queen of New Orleans turns around, to face somebody she once looked up to, somebody she trusted. He betrayed her and faced the consequences. Now just a shell of his former self.

"My queen" he said in his usual fearful tone.

She can't help but feel smug of how she reduced the cocky and prideful man into a puppy like figure wanting its masters approval.

She canted her head to the side to show she is listening.

"The Mikaelsons are back in town, we spotted them north of the bayou river." He didn't look her in the eye. No one did now. Not after last time.

"interesting." She murmured.

"What do you want to do with them."

Hope studied his body language. And the meanings behind them. She darkly smirked and he looked even more frightened then he did before. The last time he saw that she ripped out Camille's heart.

"We entertain are guests, Marcel, after all we don't want a repeat of what happened sixteen years ago."

And Marcel knew, in that moment, that the Mikaelson family just stepped into a bloodbath.

I am so sorry for not updating. This is my first ever story and I did not really think anybody was reading it. I will try and make a update every week or so, bur school and everything. I just want to give a

shout out to ILOVETMI because they are the ones who informed me that people are actually, reading this. post a review if you want more chapters. Trying to get to five to ten reviews.


	3. if not us, who? if not now, when?

**Two am, where do I begin**

 **Crying off my face again**

 **The silent sound of loneliness**

 **Wants to follow me to bed**

The girl with the near black hair spins around on the dance floor, listening waiting.

 **I'm a ghost of a girl**

 **That I want to be most**

 **I'm the shell of a girl**

 **That I used to know well**

She calmly looks around, and with a determined face did the motion again and again.

 **Dancing slowly in an empty room**

 **Can the lonely take the place of you**

 **I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

 **Let you go and let the lonely in**

 **To take my heart again**

She thought about the lyrics and what they meant, and she couldn't help but scoff.

 **Too**

 **For the pain of one more loveless night**

 **For the loneliness will stay with me**

 **And hold me till I fall asleep**

She knows the pain of being lonely, the pain of being afraid.

 **I'm a ghost of a girl**

 **That I want to be most**

 **I'm the shell of a girl**

 **That I used to know well**

She promises herself to never be that girl again.

 **Dancing slowly in an empty room**

 **Can the lonely take the place of you**

 **I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

 **Let you go and let the lonely in**

 **To take my heart again**

Because she knows that there is one person, one person who would give her life for her. Give her trust to her.

 **Broken pieces of**

 **A barely breathing story**

 **Where there once was love**

 **Now there's only me**

 **And the lonely**

"princess" somebody called from the door." She wants to see you."

She grinned and almost ran down the darkened hall towards the room.

 **Dancing slowly in an empty room**

 **Can the lonely take the place of you**

She takes the doorknob and opens it. The figure with her back towards her making her smile.

 **I sing myself a quiet lullaby**

"Hello baby cousin. "The figure in the dark said

" Hello Hope." Ella replied back. Her tone coated with affection.

 **Let you go and let the lonely in**

 **To take my heart again**

 **afraid, to go inside**

Unseen by all Hope smiles.

 **sorry for taking so long with my updates. and sorry for making this so short if you have any suggestions for this book please let me know. this song belongs to Christina perri. and the originals belong to Julia plec. so how do you feel about Elijah's daughter? remember to leave comments and reviews.**


	4. Authors note

**I have a question for all of you readers!**

 **I have been thinking about this story and struggled with a simple problem that desperately needs a solution.**

 **For the last daughter, should she be Kol's or Rebekah's or maybe both?**

 **I struggled with this one because I have a plan for the story line and I already have Klaus's and Elijah's children.**

 **Thank you for your time and thoughts, any names for the characters would be taken into consideration.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Nightingale04**


	5. The blood rushing through

"Oh, bloody hell."

The statement was made by a vey irritated Rebekah Mikaelson. The blond's face was pulled into a scowl and her siblings weren't far behind her.

Just a few hours ago, they stepped foot into New Orleans, and it seems like it was already causing them problems. Just minutes after the stepped foot in the city, they were captured by witches and were taken to the ancestors grave yard. There they were lined up from oldest to youngest, starting with Elijah and Katerina, than Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and finally Hayley.

Talk about daju vu

All of them were weary and angered, the witches were known for being a pain the arse, they didn't know what they wanted from them this time.

" What could you possibly want from us?" Rebekah asked, with fury coating her tone.

The witches nervously glanced at each other, unsure about whether it was good to answer.

Finally, a young warlock spoke,

" We are hoping to be pardoned."

Klaus snorted," You really think we're going to pardon you, after you essentially kidnapped us."

Before any of the witches could say anything, Kol piped up,

" How did you kidnap us, anyhow?"

A elderly witch answered the question this time,

"We knew you were going to come to New Orleans soon, we just didn't know when, so we mixed together a mixture of vervain and wolfsbane and used as a gas when you arrived."

" You still didn't answer my question." Klaus huffed.

The magical beings all glanced at each other, nervous murmurs going through the crowd.

" That's because it's not you that we want to be pardoned from." A witch answered quietly back.

The originals glanced at each other, they weren't all that close, but times like these are were they put there grudges away.

" If you don't want to be pardoned from us, then who do you want to be pardoned from?" Elijah asked, in a deep, curious voice.

A warlock stepped forward, his dark, murcky, green eyes hardened and his jaw clenched,

" We wish to be pardoned form the crown of New Orleans."

Hayley took over and asked,

" who exactly are those people."

The warlock hesitated this time, not exactly sure it was a good idea to answer.

He took a long drawn out breath and answered,

"The crown consisted of four people we have pissed of, three princesses and a queen, one of the princesses are the regent of the New Orleans witches, another one of the princesses is the leader of the vampires and keeps them in check, the last princess is the alpha of the wolves, and the queen is basically the one that rules them all. And we made a big mistake and tried to overthrow them, causing us to be outcast from our own homes. Now we want to be pardoned so we don't have to live with the overwhelming constant fear that we are going to die."

The originals and Hayley took that information in. It seems like a lot has been going on for the last twenty- two years.

" How do you know they are going to pardon you?"Asked Klaus, knowing that the enemy doesn't always give you what you want.

This time a young witch stepped forward, with a smile,

"Because we have there family."

The captives all felt there eyes widen, because if they meant what they just said, than there children would be here in New Orleans, running the city.

" How do you know that they will pardon you when they realize how you caught us?" Klaus questioned, with amber eyes on shown and clear fury in his tone.

When the witche opened her mouth to answer, another voice interrupted, a voice far more sinester,

" What makes you think my cousin would pardon you anyway, even when you have somebody blood related, I mean look what happened to Marcel, and her was her brother."

All the occupants turned the voice leaning on the stone at the front of the cemetery, the coven of witches and warlocks were all shaking and the Originals, Hayley, and Katerina were frozen.

Because the girl at the gate looked exactly like a perfect mix between Kol and Davina.

 **"Hope?"**

 **"Yes, Klalalyah."**

 **" Do you love me?"**

 **" Sweetheart, I would burn the world to ash, if that is what you ask of me."**

Thank you all for all of your amazing reviews! They were wonderful. Thank you all for staying patient with the long wait. I did not have a clear plan with the story, so I am basically going off of instincts and what feels good for the plot. Please leave a review. Stay safe and keep reading. Hope you all loved the chapter.


	6. What have we become

**"No way in the seven pits of hell."**

The furious voice would have shocked many. The usual calm and collected princess now nearly shrieking. For those who did not know her, they would think that she was just angry. Just furious about the injustice of it all.

Not Hope.

Hope could tell the pain underneath the anger, the loneliness beneath the fury. She could practically feel the disbelief soaking into her very skin and pulling along the curves of her bones. The soft words spoken ignited a fury into the two cousins, but while one steamed out her response, the other stewed away in silent resentment.

Even with her back turned toward her younger cousin, she could still imagine the way she looked. With near black hair pulled into a bun and round oak eyes, now black with rage. Hope could feel her own eyes flash gold and her magic react to the unknown threat.

While Ella's rage was unquestionable, Hope's was more subdued. A war was going on inside inside of her body, her magic wanting to destroy them, her vampire wanting blood, but her wolf side, although still aggressive, was conflicted. She was angry, furious, at the people who had sired her, but she was more betrayed. Because how dare they come to her home, her family's home, and expect to be welcomed peacefully.

 _She still remembers Ella crying in her arms, wondering where her parents were. She still remembered not knowing the answer, not knowing why._

 _She could still vaguely remember years earlier crying herself to sleep wondering the same question. Wondering, not for the first time in her young life, why nobody loved her._

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Ella wondered how her life came to this point. Wondered how from childhood she became what she is.

And although she could point out significant points in her life where things and events changed her, she knew one person who influenced her the most.

Hope

Where her parents didn't want her at the time, Hope nurtured her and guided her to be the person she is. Hope helped heal her after every bruise and helped her learn from her mistakes. Hope became her mother, and her best friend.

And yet, Ella was not blind to Hope's dark side. She was not blind when Hope carved out the eyes of a boy who looked at her to long, and she was not blind when Hope brutally killed Cami infront of Marcel and strung her above New Orleans. Ella knew how dangerous and destructive Hope can be and yet she can still feel warm hands picking her up from where she fell and loving arms wrapped around her frame, keeping her safe from harm.

And so, in Ella's rage, she can see Hope planning on something, could see the darkness linger in her eyes. Because she hopes,for once, the same look reflects in her own.

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

New Orleans has been through tragedy after tragedy.

First, when Mikeal came to New Orleans to kill the ruling family, the bloodshed left the town in ruins.

Second, when Marcel ruled. The species separated and forced to live in fear of vampires.

Third, when the Mikaelsons returned. The war brewed between all of supernaturals. The vampires fighting for the crown, the wolves fighting for their place in New Orleans, and the witches scheming and manipulating fro use their magic in a game of treachery.

Finally, when the war was over and the Mikaelsons were gone. When everything was peaceful under a new even more powerful Marcel. Than came the day where Marcel went to far, and a even more powerful creature stopped him.

Between all of this New Orleans stood. Through blow to blow, through hurricane and floods, through blood and funerals, the city of New Orleans stood and it rebuilt.

And under the rule of the most powerful and darkest creature, it continued to thrive. The queen rose, while others fell, and soon enough there were bodies thrown down to her feet.

And yet as the walls of New Orleans stood and aged, they couldn't help but wonder if the returning family of their queen was going to bring the downfall of the city, after all.

 _0_ - _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

" Tell the witches they are pardoned, then bring the Originals to the compound."

Hope's order put everybody on pause. Ella could feel her anger and confusion mix, Klalalyah could feel amusement and mirth curl into her own darkness, and Embrosa can feel puzzled and anger.

As the soldiers of Hope's army cleared the room to follow orders, they all put their focus on their big cousin and queen.

" Are you insane?"

Ella's hissed our response brought a dark laugh out of KlalalyahThe daughter of Kol and Davina could recognize a scheme when she saw one, after all she was raised by Hope. She could guess what Hope was going to do.

" In what world is this so funny?" Embrosa questioned. Her light blond hair catching the moon outside of the dark stained curtains. Her powder blue eyes alight with confusion and anger.

" it's not." Klalalyah responded back, her own oak eyes filled with merth and murders intent.

" Than why where you laughing?"

Klalalyah just grinned and layed back against the couch, the answer remaining anonymous.

" This wasn't up for discussion." Hope finally spoke, her long nimble fingers twirling a silver dagger around. The demand and threat in her voice carefully woven within.

" They abandoned us. They left us in a city broken from war,with no one but each other. They left us, assuming as to be dead or killed. We grew up and Hope basically raised us, not them. And they want to be in our lives, now? What kind of parents are they?"

Ella's speech was mixed with her own broken-hearted cry's. A frustration in her tone that could not be ignored, and a pain mixed so deep that is effected her, her whole life.

Hope's cold, unforgiving gaze meet Ella's swollen weeping one and while looking straight into her eyes, Hope spoke her reason,

" Your right, they did abandoned us. That is why I invited them here. Whether we like it or not, they broke something in all of us. That is why we are going to completely break everything they are."

And everybody in New Orleans, vampire, werewolf, witch, and hybrid all shivered from the vow their queen just made. A unquestionable promise that thrives deep within the walls of the glorious kingdom, sinisterly waiting to be unleashed.

 **Thank you all for reading!!!!! Please leave a review for anything you might want in this story. Thank you everybody that liked and commented. It meant so much to me. And thank you all for waiting for a review. I think this is a fairly long one. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
